


autumn days

by seventeenwyd



Series: Inktober 2018 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Backhugging, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inktober, Inktober 2018, M/M, Plants, Smol Renjun, fall - Freeform, it's so short, sweater paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenwyd/pseuds/seventeenwyd
Summary: jeno loves autumn, renjun loves plants. it's only reasonable that they fall in love.





	autumn days

**Author's Note:**

> October 1: Autumn/Plants
> 
> let's pretend it's the 1st and not the 2nd, ok? it's 11pm and i just finished my homework took about 30 minutes to write this drabble. im so sorry if it's not long enough or if there's errors in it!! constructive criticism always appreciated. <33

"Jeno! Look at this!" Renjun bent down to pick up something, and then turned to face Jeno again.

Renjun proudly holds up a perfect golden leaf, the first one of the season. It was getting colder, and October had just arrived. It was about time that the leaves started changing color.

Jeno smiled at Renjun, fluffing his hair. "It's perfect, love. Just like you."

Renjun blushed a bit, hiding his face behind his scarf. "It's so nice that the leaves are changing color. It's so pretty."

"The beauty of autumn is why it is superior to other seasons."

"Spring disagrees."

"Hey! We've been over this." Jeno booped Renjun's nose. "Both seasons are beautiful."

"Hmph. Then why'd you say fall was better?" Renjun stuck his bottom lip out, pouting a bit.

"Because it's true." Jeno joked, and then reached down to interlock his fingers with Renjun's.

The pair walked side by side in the park, swinging their linked hands gently while enjoying the beautiful scenery of autumn as they passed the trees. The gradient from green to yellow was stunning, and paired with the windy weather it felt like the perfect fall day. Maybe a little bit of movie bingeing and cuddling under a warm blanket would complete the day. 

There were couples littered across the park, sharing coffees, kissing on benches, or just walking like Renjun and Jeno. Leaves surrounded them, Renjun's giggles filling the air as he jumped to grab the leaves.

Jeno only sat back and watched his boyfriend be his usual cute, short self. He thought Renjun looked so small, from his oversized sweater that gave him little sweater paws to his fluffy hair and circular glasses. The sweater was his; which would explain why it was ten times bigger and cuter on Renjun. He's worshipped Renjun everytime he wore specs, the first time he did Jeno almost tripped just looking at him. Renjun knew he loved them. These two things paired together could possibly be the cause of Jeno's death. Everytime Renjun turned back to look at Jeno and smile, Jeno could feel himself fall more in love with him. Renjun's jumping to grab the leaves, while Jeno's heart was about to jump out of his chest.

Renjun returned to Jeno with an armful of leaves. His eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Ready?"

Without warning, Renjun threw all of the leaves in the air, and stared up as they sprinkled down on the pair. Jeno could care less about the leaves, since Renjun's little giggle was enough to distract him from everything. And at this moment, he just looked so soft- 

Jeno couldn't help but to wrap his arms around Renjun, enjoying how warm he was. The younger smiled into Renjun's hair as he backhugged him. He felt Renjun sink back into his chest, his hands reaching up to rest on top of Jeno's. There wasn't a more comfortable feeling in the world that could replace being with Renjun.

"I like you so much more than autumn."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it through this tiny thing! come check me out on twitter soft ranting daily: @revecarat


End file.
